reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamet Kratus
A 2m who wears a simple white monk's attire. Tiamet is a man who lived for over a thousand years and protected the Empire in the Green Zone. A living fossil and a historical relic. He roots himself in the White Dragon Arena in order to gain power and surpass the limits of the world. Bio Tiamet is the strongest being in the Green Zone and is considered by Hansoo to be as strong as an Abyss being, albeit the weakest one. He is man who created the difference between the Empire and the Kingdoms in the Green Zone. Tiamet doesn't want anyone to go past the mountain range located to the north past the Spirit Lands. Neither the citizens of this world, the Ains, nor the players. And so, 1000 years ago, he sealed the Ains and suppressed the citizens by creating the Empire and the Kingdoms. There was no need to worry about the immortal players since their limitations prevented them from doing so. However, the adventurers appeared 1000 years later. When the adventurers were transported to the Otherworld and eventually reached the Green Zone, Tiamet discovered them and proceeded to use the ones he found to bait the others and kill them. He met Clementine during this time and the two made a contract with each other. Tiamet wanted to stop the adventurers who were continuously popping up from reaching the Spirit Lands but he alone wouldn't be able to stop them while he rooted himself in the White Dragon Arena. Clementine suggested that she will catch them all for him. With the support of the Empire and Kingdom as well as the rewards and the hatred towards the adventurers, a humongous clan was created. Jang Oh received the help of the Empire and became the clan leader. He was to look over the Spirit Lands and capture other adventurers for Tiamet. For this price, Clementine's comrades were guaranteed safety. This is how the Ant Eater clan, a clan who kills Bug Players, was created. Powers and Abilities Tiamet holds one of the three godly weapons of the Empire, Rangkom's Stake. Tiamet is capable of withstanding the damage of the mana storm in the Spirit Lands. However, the mana storm in the deepest area of the Spirit Lands is able to greatly hinder his strength. Tiamet is in possession of a Light Spirit, one of the most destructive spirits in existence. With this, he is able to create lasers from his finger that can erase everything in its path. With 5 or so fingers, he was able to nearly kill Hansoo. Tiamet is one of few born with a Transcendent Star. This gives him the right to break through the ceilings and limitations of a world and go far beyond to the point of becoming a Transcendent. Tiamet created the White Dragon Arena, a circular plaza hundreds of meters wide, to collect the energy from a mana node and carefully absorbed that mana through the use of Rangkom's Stake. While he collected this strength carefully within his body he used the White Dragon Arena and Rangkom's Stake to suppress it since it would all go to waste if this strength went crazy before he made his way to break the wall and become a Transcendent. After 1000 years, Tiamet who've already became the strongest being in the world was about to break out of the White Dragon Arena and become a true legendary Dragon until Hansoo arrived. Category:Character